thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tribunal Temple
The Tribunal Temple rose to power in Morrowind following the death of Nerevar and their own rise to Godhood. The three gods of the Tribunal are Vivec , the poet,Sotha Sil , the mage and Almalexia , the mother, togther they formed ALMSIVI. History The Tribunal rose to godhood following the death of Nerevar at the Battle of Red Mountain, they went against the dying wishes and used the porfane tools of Kagrenac on the heart of Lorkhan to steal divinity. The three then used their new found godhood to help the Dunmer people, perfoming great acts. However they were not alone, Dagoth Ur also stole power from the heart, doing so without the tools drove Dagoth Ur crazy and he started to wage war on the Tribunal. For a while the Temple was sucessful in repelling Dagoth until whilst on a trip to renew their powers at the Heart they were attacked by a revitalised Dagoth Ur and they lost the tools. Without the tools they could not restore themselves and their powers gradually waned. In a last attempt to contain Dagoth Ur, Vivec constucted the Ghostfence to contain him and his ash vampires, however it did not prevent the spread of blight through the ash storms that originated from Dagoth Ur. The Temple persued the Dissident priests who preached about the coming of Nerevar incarnate and the real secret behind the three godhoods. Eventually the Nerevarine did come and was aided by Vivec in the destruction of Dagoth Ur and the Heart of Lorkhan. With the destruction of the Heart the Tribunals connection to the Divine was also destroyed and they became mortal (powerfull but still mortal). The loss of her powers drove Almalexia crazy and she killed Sotha Sil and also attempted to murder the Nerevarine but she was slain herself in the process. The last remaning member of the trio, Vivec vanished during the Oblivion Crisis, some say he was abducted by Deadra and some say he retained his godhood and entered the timeless place. None the less with Vivec gone, The Ministry of Truth became unstable above the city of Vivec and eventually fell, triggering the explosion of the Red Mountain, destroying most of Vvardenfell. About the Temple The Houses support the temple to varying degrees, House Indoril is the most affiliated with the temple serving as the Ordinators and in the Priest cast. House Redoran Buoyant Armigers serve alongside House Indoril Ordinators, House Dres and Hlaalu support the Temple when they consider it convinient. House Telvanni have no need for the Temple as some of their powerful mage lords are as old as or older than the Tribunal themselves. The Temple Headquaters are in Vivec city in The Temple Canton. The Temple Canton holds the Library of Vivec, which includes many common books found throughout Vvardenfell, The Secret Library of Vivec that includes a book containing details about Nerevars death, The Halls of Wisdom which are the sleeping quaters for the Temple staff, and High Fane the office of the Archcanon of the Temple. Above the Temple floats The Ministry of Truth, held aloft by Vivec's power, this is used as a prison for dissidents of the Temple. The Ministry is actually a small moonlet called Baar Dau thrown by Sheogorath and stopped by Vivec. After the crash of Baar Dau the Temple Canton was destroyed as was most of the Temples power, all that remains now are the remenants of the organisation and a few priests. Military Since the fall the Temple has declined heavily and the forces maintained by the Temple have fallen likewise. The few troops that remain loyal to the Temple are zealots remainders of the Ordinators and Buoyant Armigers. These warriors are fearless they work themselves up into a frenzy before a battle, this blood lust makes them dangerous to friend and foe alike. These warriors are a rag-tag bunch they wear whatever armor they own and wield whatever weapon they want. If they could be rallied to a single cause the forces of the Temple could still be a dangerous enemy. Since the fall the number of believers has fallen this has left the amount of Dunmer willing to fight for the fallen Gods severely diminished. Members Varthlokkur was a member of the Tribunal Temple working in the Hall of Wisdom in Vivec city. Taren served as an Ordinator before the Red Year, and still clings to the Temple's teachings, although he has little official involvement with the Temple remnant. Back to Factions Category:Minor Factions Category:Factions